Last Minute Admission
by flooj9235
Summary: In the last moments before the Trio heads off to hunt Horcruxes, Hermione takes a moment to tell Ginny something important. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione watched as Harry walked out of the Burrow, looking upset as he made his way toward the Weasely's broom shed. She bit her lip, knowing he'd just spoken to Ginny. Harry'd told her all about his plan to tell Ginny why she couldn't come along as they hunted Horcruxes, and while Hermione hadn't approved of his method (arguing with a Weasely was never a good idea), she knew there was no way to stop him. Despite her disapproval, she actually agreed with him; Ginny being in danger was something Hermione would willingly give her life to avoid.

The brunette glanced between her friend's retreating back and the Burrow, where she was sure Ginny was still standing being shell-shocked and upset. She hesitated then headed toward the house, wanting to check on Ginny.

Hermione walked up to the open door, looking into the Weasely's dining room, seeing Ginny standing off in the adjoining living room. She couldn't see her friend's face, but as Hermione neared, she could see Ginny shaking slightly.

Hermione paused in the doorway to the living room, knocking on the door jamb. "Ginny? Are you okay?"

Ginny let out a weak snort, but said nothing, staring out a window dully.

The charged atmosphere was nearly suffocating, but Hermione stepped toward Ginny cautiously, coming to stand a few feet from her.

"I guess Harry told you," Hermione observed quietly, aching to do something to help her friend.

Ginny nodded once. "Not much, but yeah."

"Hmm."

They were both quiet for a while, the sense of the war rushing to meet them suddenly very pressing and urgent.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something," Hermione said suddenly, wringing her hands nervously. "It's... I... I have to tell you now, because I know the odds. It's very likely that I'll end up dead before the year's out, and I can't bear the thought of dying-"

"Don't say that," Ginny interrupted harshly as she turned around, her eyes flashing with a mix of emotion Hermione couldn't decipher. "Please," the redhead added, her voice softer.

Hermione swallowed, trying to ease her nervously dry mouth. "Please, Gin, let me get this out. It's hard enough without being interrupted." Her voice betrayed her, shaking a little.

After a moment, Ginny gave a relenting nod, allowing Hermione to continue.

"Look, I... I can't bear the thought of dying and not telling you..." Hermione bit her lip, working up the courage to speak the words she wanted so desperately to say. "I know... I know how important Harry is to you, and I know you've probably never... I mean..." A dismayed sigh escaped the brunette. "Ginny, I'm in love with you. I have been for years, but I was too scared to tell you. I couldn't risk losing you, but now that I'm facing death, I... I just..." Hermione fought a sudden burst of tears and swallowed past a lump in her throat. "I had to let you know," she finished weakly, losing her battle and letting tears slip down her cheeks.

"... Why are you crying?" Ginny asked softly, moving toward the older girl and touching her arm gently. "Love isn't something to be upset about, 'Mione. Especially in times like these. We have to have something to balance out all the fear." Something in the tone of her voice changed a little. "We **need **someone to dream about when it gets dark, or we'll all go mad."

"You must've been spending too much time around Luna," Hermione sniffled, looking away and wiping her eyes.

"Hermione, look at me," Ginny pleaded, ignoring the brunette's weak attempt at a subject change. When Hermione reluctantly obliged, she continued. "Promise me something?"

Hermione nodded, knowing she'd promise the girl in front of her anything she could.

"Promise me you'll still be alive after... well, after everything."

Hermione hesitated, wondering how she was going to keep that promise, but nodded her assent.

Ginny looked a little relieved. "One more promise?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Promise me this isn't the last of these that I'll get," she whispered, closing the distance between then and catching Hermione's lips in a gentle kiss.

Hermione made a strangled noise of surprise, pulling away and paling a little. She gaped at the redhead, completely thrown. Part of her was upset with herself for breaking away from a kiss with Ginny, but the rest of her was too taken aback to do anything but gawk at her friend.

"Harry doesn't mean as much to me as you think," Ginny said with a nervous grin, tucking a stray lock of Hermione's curly mane behind her ear.

Hermione finally found her voice, though it sounded very small. "I thought you two..."

Ginny's smile faded into a bitter eye roll. "So did everyone else. Nothing was ever really official, and even then, he's just gone and ended it on some silly notion of keeping me safe." She glanced in the direction of the door Harry had exited, shaking her head after a moment and returning her gaze to the brunette before her.

Hermione didn't bother to disguise her confusion. "But... why?"

"Did I agree to go with him, you mean?" At Hermione's nod, Ginny sighed before continuing her answer. "D'you have any idea how hard it is to find another girl who likes girls in this world? Especially in the same small group of friends? Hoping for you to be fancy me felt like... I don't know, hoping for Fred and George to ace their N.E.W.T.s. You know, impossible. It was easier to settle for him." She cringed. "Don't tell him I said that; that sounds awful."

Hermione was silent for a few moments, her mind reeling with everything she had just learned.

She looked up at Ginny, her eyes automatically going to the surprise streak of silver that darted past the window behind Ginny. It raced past the house, over toward the Weasely's makeshift Quidditch field. Despite the distance, Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed across the property, making his message known: "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

The emotional silence between the girls was forgotten for a moment as the words sank in. Hermione saw Ginny's cheeks go pale and knew her own were doing the same. Suddenly, she realized that these were their last few seconds together, and her mouth seemed to open of it's own volition.

"Ginny, I-"

"Hermione, we have to go! **Now!**" Harry yelled from far off, his voice drawing nearer as he spoke.

Dark, billowing shapes flew toward the ground all around the Burrow, signaling the arrival of a squad of Death Eaters. Almost instantly, curses began flying and windows were shattering, chaos exploding across the previously-quiet homestead.

"I love you, Gin!" she yelled over the sounds of battle.

Seconds later, Harry and Ron burst through the door, barreling toward Hermione.

"I know," Ginny answered, gripping Hermione's hand tightly for a moment. "Promise?" she asked, the word loaded with meaning.

Hermione nodded, stepping back toward the boys. "I promise."

Ginny nodded back, biting her lip nervously.

Ron and Harry came up on either side of the brunette, each grabbing hold of one of her arms. "Ready?" Ron asked, panting a little. "'Cause bloody hell, we need to get our arses outta here!"

Hermione took one last look at Ginny and made a soft noise of agreement, wishing she had more time with Ginny.

"Be careful," the youngest Weasely begged them-her gaze directed at the brunette-as Hermione pulled out her wand.

The Trio nodded their assent, and with a sharp crack, were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Voldemort's dialogue is J.K. Rowling's, not mine. I borrowed it with no infringement intended.

* * *

As the Trio followed Neville down the passageway, Hermione didn't listen to a word that was being said. She even ignored it when Ron stumbled and stepped on her foot. Her thoughts were focused on Ginny, as they had been since she left the Burrow so long ago.

She wondered briefly if Ginny would be hiding in the castle with Neville and the rest of his group, dismissing the thought with more than a little disappointment when she remembered that the Weasely family had gone into hiding after the incident at Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix's laugh echoed in the brunette's mind and she shuddered, trying to quickly divert her thoughts to Ginny once again.

"It's just up ahead," Neville announced as the path angled sharply upward.

By the time the group got to the top of the slope, they were all panting and clutching their sides.

Hermione noticed Harry flinch and rub his scar, nervousness flaring up in the pit of her stomach. She'd managed to get so caught up in her own thoughts that she'd forgotten how quickly the battle with Voldemort seemed to be approaching.

Suddenly, Neville pushed open a portrait and light from the Room of Requirement blinded Hermione momentarily. The new few minutes passed in a blur as they were greeted and cheered on.

She scanned the crowd that had stowed away in the Room, searching for a familiar flash of red hair. Finding none (other than Ron), Hermione swallowed her heartache and told herself it was better that Ginny wasn't there; having Ginny in the midst of the battle would be terrifying.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than Neville held up his old DA coin and people were pouring out of the passageway they'd just come through. Hermione turned and stared in awe as old classmates, their families, and other supporters crowded around, all buzzing with nervous excitement.

The sound of Harry arguing with Neville caught the brunette's attention and she watched, along with the rest of the occupants, to see how it would unfold. Harry did a masterful job of avoiding mentioning the word "Horcrux," and Hermione felt a rush of pride when Ron came up with the brilliant idea of letting everyone help them look for it while still keeping its properties a secret.

Harry had just agreed and was looking around at his audience when his voice trailed off and the room was overcome with silence. Hermione followed his gaze to the passage opening, feeling herself go numb at what she saw.

Ginny had just emerged from the tunnel and was standing there looking through the crowd, as beautiful as ever. A flurry of emotions passed over her face when her eyes locked with someone's in the room, all mixed together so quickly it was impossible to decipher them all.

From where she was standing, Hermione couldn't tell if the redhead was looking at her, or through her toward Harry. All sorts of doubts began plaguing her mind almost instantly. Their conversation before everything started could have just been to comfort Hermione before she went off to war. Ginny could have just been playing along to make sure Hermione would be alert enough to keep Harry safe. The thoughts made the brunette's stomach churn.

Behind her, she heard Harry breathe Ginny's name, his voice laced with emotion. While she knew she should be happy for her best friend, she couldn't help but feel her heart sink.

Ginny apparently found who she was looking for, because she leaped down from the tunnel opening and started making her way through the crowd.

Hermione watched mutely as Ginny strode past her toward Harry, turning and watching their reunion as if in a trance.

The couple stared at each other for a few moments before they embraced. Harry leaned in for a kiss, and Hermione tried to look away, already feeling defeated, but her eyes were glued to the scene.

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny ducked her head at the last second, opting for a kiss on the forehead as she gave Harry a warm hug. Harry looked a little thrown, but accepted it anyway. A strange feeling built up in the pit of Hermione's stomach at the sight.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it; in another second, the embrace was over and Harry was stammering a little as he tried to resume his speech. He caught Hermione's eye, and she gave him a reassuring nod. Once he'd caught back on, Hermione tried her best not to look at the redhead, but failed miserably.

As Harry's voice filled the background, Hermione watched Ron and Ginny greet each other, somewhat awkwardly, a mixture of hurt and jealousy forming when Ginny whispered a few words to Ron, then went and stood among the rest of the sixth years.

_Forgotten all about me, I suppose,_ Hermione thought grimly, her gaze dropping to the ground. She allowed herself to be upset for a few moments, feeling almost angry with the redhead. _Not like I wasn't expecting it, though. After all, I'm just Hermione sodding Granger. How can I possibly compare to Harry, "The Chosen One"?_

A sudden cheer and motion around her snapped the brunette out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw everyone dispersing. Harry and Luna were heading the charge into the castle, with the rest of the group hot on their heels. They only exception was Ron, who was heading toward her.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, hoping she didn't sound as lost as she suddenly felt.

"Harry's off looking for the last... you know... with Luna. We're going to the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione allowed him to grasp her wrist and lead her out of the room, thoroughly confused and wishing she'd been paying a little more attention to Harry. "Why?"

Ron shot her an uncertain look as they rushed through the corridors. "I remembered something you said about the basilisk fangs once. It should work to destroy the you-know-what. Yes," he continued sarcastically, interrupting Hermione before she could respond, "I have actually listened to you a couple times."

Hermione felt a little rush of pride, following Ron toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Oh," Ron said after a few moments of quiet. "Ginny told me to tell you that she's glad you kept your promise, whatever that means."

The brunette hesitated, unsure how to take that. A little bit of jealousy and bitterness crept back into her mind. "Did she?"

Ron gave her a distracted nod, counting doorways to find the bathroom. "Yeah, seemed bloody weird, honestly." He shook his head. "I'll never understand girls and your secret codes. You're all mad."

Hermione chose not to respond, dragging Ron across the hall and into the bathroom. They opened the passageway and were soon standing in front of the door to the Chamber.

Ron hissed at it and it slid open, much to Hermione's surprise. The redheaded boy made an excuse about Harry sleep-talking and they moved into the Chamber.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but came up with nothing, recoiling at the sight of the giant skeleton. "Why do we need this, exactly?"

Ron, who had just snapped a fang off the basilisk's jaw, sent her a strange look. "You're all out of sorts today, aren't you? Odd, being you, and all. It's the venom, or something." He studied her for a second, then shook his head. "Here, give me the cup."

Hermione's hand automatically went to her beaded bag, fishing out the cup as Ron had asked.

Ron traded her for the fang, holding the cup at the ready. "I'm ready when you are," he told her. "But, Hermione, listen. If you see something, anything, ignore it." His face hardened, leaving the brunette to wonder what had happened with the locket all those months ago. "Just... find a happy thought and destroy the damn thing."

Sensing the gravity of the words, Hermione simply nodded, gripping the fang a little tighter. She closed her eyes and imagined a warm summer day at the Burrow with Ginny in her arms, feeling a little empowered and swinging her arm down toward the cup.

There was a sound like a scream, and the air around them filled with black smoke. The screaming grew louder and louder, and Hermione's heart sank. She knew the sound. The smoke before her cleared, and where she should have seen Ron, she saw Ginny being tortured.

Part of her knew she needed to give the cup one final stab, but her hands were suddenly shaking violently and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. Hermione wanted to scream, to save Ginny, to do _something,_ but couldn't find it in herself to move.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice came from far, far away. "Finish it!"

Hermione tried to answer, to tell Ron Ginny was hurting, but nothing came out.

"Hermione!"

The advice Ron had given her just a few moments ago presented itself in her mind, and Hermione managed to close her eyes, imagining her happy thought once more. Focused on that, she drowned out the sound of screaming emanating from the Horcrux and jammed the fang onto the old relic once again.

The smoke whipped around, taking the form of Voldemort's face before exiting the Horcrux and flinging itself into the water.

Ron looked at Hermione with a proud little grin on his face. "Nice," he said, tossing the cup to the side and getting to his feet. He extended a hand to Hermione, looking surprised when he felt her hand trembling. "Bloody hell, 'Mione! What-"

"Don't," Hermione told him, shaking her head as she got to her feet and caught her balance. "Let's just go find Harry."

Ron nodded, summoned a broomstick and pulled Hermione onto it behind him. She wrapped her arms around him nervously, still not comfortable with flying. Ron kicked off, soaring into the air and out of the Chamber. Once they'd safely landed in the bathroom, Hermione loosened her death grip on him and they slid off broom. Ron tossed it aside and headed for the door, beckoning for Hermione to follow.

"Let's go find Harry and tell him we got it done," he said, opening the door and allowing Hermione to step through first.

Hermione caught his arm as they passed a window and pointed wordlessly to the sky. A shining barrier was being formed around Hogwarts, silver jets from wands all around the castle shooting up to help strengthen it.

They hurried back down the corridor and turned the corner, heading toward the Great Hall, the sight having reminded them both exactly what was about to happen and instilling a sense of urgency in them. Just as the duo could see the doors to the Great Hall, someone stepped out in front of them.

Ron skidded to a halt, nearly toppling over. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't stop herself in time and ran right into the person, barely managing to keep them both upright.

A flash of terror went through Hermione as she realized she could have just bowled into a Death Eater, but then she realized it was Ginny and the brunette relaxed. Images of what she'd just seen in the Chamber flashed before her, but they more distance they put between themselves and the cup, the easier it was to remember that Ginny was all right.

The girls stepped apart, and Ron made a noise of surprise.

"Gin!" he exclaimed. "Where'd you come from?"

Ginny's eyes lingered on Hermione's, and it seemed to take her a great amount of willpower to glance at her brother. "Great Hall. We're using that as our headquarters." Her gaze returned to Hermione. "Seen Harry lately?"

Hermione felt a pang of hurt go through her at the mention of Harry's name, but the intensity of the redhead's stare was somehow calming.

Ron shifted uncomfortably, able to sense the sudden tension in the air. "No, but... uh... I'll go look for him, shall I?" Without waiting for an answer, he fled the scene.

Once they were alone, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to a classroom just down the hall. After finding the door locked, Ginny blew the handle off with a frustrated "_Reducto_," leading Hermione into the dark room.

Hermione flicked her wand without even thinking about it and the torches flickered to life, bathing the room in a soft, amber glow. Her gaze immediately went to the redhead before her.

"Hermione," Ginny said softly, as thought testing the name for the first time. A half-smile flickered onto her face. "I missed you."

"It certainly didn't seem like it in the Room of Requirement," Hermione retorted before she could stop herself.

Ginny looked a little hurt, but shook it off. "Harry's going to have to battle Voldemort before the night is out. The whole world knows it. I can't make myself be responsible for hurting him and causing him to do something stupid."

The brunette was quiet for a moment, pursing her lips and trying to find a flaw in the redhead's logic so she could selfishly let her jealousy continue to grow. A small part of her was still glad to see that Ginny was okay after the apparition in the Chamber, and any hurt or anger she was still harboring had melted away at the sight of the girl she loved. She sighed, offering Ginny an understanding little nod. "I know. I just..."

"Just what?" Ginny pressed, stepping closer to the older girl. She reached up and cupped Hermione's cheek in her hand, her thumb tracing over a small scar.

"I had the thought that you had just put me on... lied to me... all those months ago, to give me some sort of comfort for the journey." Hermione's head sank ashamedly.

The redhead scoffed quietly, smiling again. She waited until Hermione met her gaze, her eyes burning into Hermione's. "I missed you so much." Her voice was a whisper, almost shaky. "I was so worried, especially when you three got captured and we all went into hiding. I heard Dad whispering something to Mum about the Malfoys, and I was terrified for you, 'Mione. I thought that because of... well, I thought you'd end up breaking your promise," she teased weakly.

Hermione tried not to let herself cringe at the mention of Malfoy Manor, suddenly very grateful for the dim lighting in the room that would hopefully help hide her reaction from Ginny. Instead, she forced a grin onto her face, trying to distract Ginny from memories of her worry. "How could I break that promise?" she asked softly. "If I had, then I couldn't fulfill the second one."

Confusion flashed in Ginny's eyes, but was replaced moments later with a strange anxiety and a blush darkening her cheeks.

The brunette was surprised at her own forwardness, but chalked it up to wanting to seize the moment before the looming battle. She cupped Ginny's face in her hands and hesitated for a moment, asking permission silently. Ginny seemed to respond without realizing it, and Hermione took the chance and captured the redhead's lips in a soft kiss.

They lingered together for a moment, breaking apart and smiling giddily at each other. For a few brief moments, the impending battle seemed nonexistent. Then the sound of a high, cold voice filled the air, so loud it felt as though it was penetrating through their bodies, embedding itself in every cell.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." The girls sprung apart, clapping their hands to their ears to try to drown the sound out.

"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you." Voldemort paused, the absence of his voice sending violent shudders down the girls spines. "Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I will leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter... and you will be rewarded."

Ginny let out a sort of sobbing gasp, the terror on her face mirroring Hermione's own inner screams of fear. The voice was so smooth it grated at the inside of their skulls, almost in an attempt to drive them insane so they'd cooperate.

"You have until midnight," Voldemort's voice warned coolly.

His voice faded and the two young women looked at each other, silently begging each other for assurance that the strange torture was over. The terrible voice had infiltrated their minds, effectively obliterating the warm emotions flowing between them. Hermione saw that Ginny's cheeks were ashen and knew her own face probably looked ghostly as well.

"W-What time...?" Hermione managed, her voice shaking almost as badly as the rest of her.

Ginny looked at her watch and swallowed. "Half eleven."

Driven by a sudden sense of urgency, they moved toward the door.

Hermione repaired the door handle and they stepped out, heading toward the Great Hall. They were nearly bowled over by Ron and Harry, who both looked singed and sooty.

"What happened to you two?" Ginny asked, looking at them both incredulously.

"Long story," Harry said, waving away the question and shooting Ginny a grin.

"Crabbe set the Room of Requirement on fire!" Ron exclaimed at the same time, looking like he still couldn't believe it had happened.

A group of scared looking students hurried past them and into the Great Hall, a few teachers right behind them.

"Harry, we don't have much time," Hermione said, reminded of Voldemort's message by the terror-stricken faces of the students.

His face darkened. "I know. The snake is all that's left, but Voldemort's got it and keeping it close. We'll have to find a way to get rid of it." He cast a worried glance at Ginny that didn't go unnoticed by either of the girls. "The three of us, I mean. Ginny... I just... It's not safe."

A frown started to appear on Ginny's face, but Hermione made a soft noise of pleading. The redhead faltered, looking at Hermione for a moment before sighing defeatedly. "Fine. I'll wait in the Great Hall with everyone else." With a last look at the Trio, she turned and made her way toward the Great Hall.

Hermione saw Harry's look of utter relief, sure her face was mirroring the expression.

Then Harry frowned, grabbed at his scar, and paled considerably after a moment of looking like he was far away. "Voldemort's in the Shrieking Shack."

The Trio looked amongst themselves, wordlessly agreeing on what they needed to do. Within moments, Harry'd flung the Invisibility Cloak over them and they were off toward the Whomping Willow.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, any familiar dialogue belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione hadn't even really begun to fight, and she was already feeling defeated. The Trio were hurrying back to the school from the Shrieking Shack, all of them quiet. Harry had Snape's memories clutched tightly in his hand, seeming the most affected by the death of the teacher they'd all hated.

For the first time in a long while, Hermione found herself questioning Dumbledore's plan. Things were not going in their favor, and unless some miracle happened, they were going to lose. She vaguely hoped dying wasn't painful before smacking herself mentally, trying to keep focused. They'd find something. Harry would win. He _had_to.

They had just exited the passage and were hurrying toward the castle, ducking through shadows and doing their best not to attract any attention, when everything went quiet. Then Voldemort's voice invaded their senses and began speaking again.

"You have fought valiantly," the Dark Lord said icily, his voice booming across the grounds. "I value your bravery. Still, you have managed to sustain heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die. One by one. I do not wish this to happen; every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful."

Hermione's skin crawled and she wanted to scoff. She knew better than to think her blood was valuable to Voldemort.

"I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

Worry for their friends penetrated the group and they exchanged an uneasy glance.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you," Voldemort said, his voice still maintaining the cold, calm tone.

Harry stiffened beside the brunette, looking to the sky as he waited for Voldemort to continue.

"You have let your friends die for you. Face me yourself. I will wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If you have not come to me by the end of the hour, the battle will continue, and I will enter the fray myself. I will find you, Harry Potter, and I will punish every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me." Voldemort paused. "One hour," he reminded Harry threateningly, his voice fading away.

"Harry, you can't-"

"Yeah, don't listen to him, mate! We've got an hour, we'll figure out a plan!" Ron said, his voice a little higher than normal as he tried to get his best friend to listen to him.

Harry set his jaw and didn't say anything.

Ron and Hermione exchanged an emotional look, falling into step behind Harry as he took off for the castle.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked softly when they entered the castle to find it surprisingly empty, save the rubble strewn about on the floor.

"Great Hall, I bet," Ron said, seeming to sense that something was wrong. He led the Trio to the large room, banging through the doors and heading past rows of bodies toward the tell-tale red hair of the Weasely family.

Hermione saw that they were all crowded around a body and her stomach dropped. A strangled noise from Harry made her glance over at her friend, and she saw that he looked sick with worry.

A pained roar that could only have come from Ron split through the quiet of the Great Hall. "Fred!" he cried, sounding anguished.

Hermione and Harry lingered away from the family, neither wanting to intrude on the moment despite feeling like they had lost their own brother. Hermione felt terribly guilty for the small flicker of relief that it hadn't been Ginny, glancing at the ceiling and mouthing a sincere "sorry" to Fred, fighting back tears at the thought.

Beside her, Harry swallowed and turned to leave. He mumbled something that the brunette didn't catch, exiting the Great Hall a few moments later. Hermione didn't try to stop him, half-considering following his lead and escaping as well.

Then Ginny looked out from the crowd of Weaselys, looking broken as she fixed her gaze on Hermione. The brunette forgot all thoughts of leaving and hurried over, wrapping her arms tightly around Ginny, wishing she could do something to take away Ginny's pain.

The younger girl cried into Hermione's shoulder, clinging to her like she was her last lifeline. The grief of the girl in her arms coupled with the tears of the people Hermione considered her second family hurt more than anything she'd ever imagined, and tears began slipping down her cheeks as well.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey bustled past, looking frazzled, and Molly reached for Ginny as if to remind herself that she hadn't lost all her children. Hermione gently released Ginny, looking away from the agonized family. Seeing the Healer's need for aid, she moved away from the Weaselys and asked Madam Pomfrey what she could do to help.

Hermione found herself mechanically treating all sorts of injuries, from scratches to gaping wounds or missing limbs. Occasionally, she'd glance over at the row of dead bodies and recognize someone she knew, only to have to fight off a terrible ache in her chest. Despite the gore she saw, she found some solace in the work; it helped take her mind off everything else that was going on.

She became aware of a presence behind her as she was dripping dittany on a sixth year's shoulder, only turning around when she was satisfied that the wound was going to heal. While she'd been expecting Harry to have returned, she saw a red-eyed Ginny behind her.

"Can I help?" she asked, her voice dull and emotionless. "I just can't..."

Hermione nodded, moving on to the next patient. She grimaced when she saw all the blood, pushing her sleeves up her arms before she started to work. Ginny moved to the other side of the person, silently helping stem bleeding and whatever else she could do.

The brunette withdrew her hands from the patient when she had exhausted her treatments, hoping she'd done enough. She moved to get up, surprised when Ginny caught her arm. Hermione looked at the younger girl, following her gaze to the scars on her arm.

Part of Hermione wanted to jerk away and pretend Ginny hadn't seen the word carved into her flesh, but the rest of her felt paralyzed. She watched Ginny's face to see what the redhead's reaction was, sorely tempted to pull her sleeve back over the scars. The shine of fresh tears in Ginny's eyes made Hermione's chest tighten with guilt, and she reached for her sleeve so she could hide the word from sight again.

Ginny's fingers stopped her, tracing over the crudely carved "Mudblood" gently, before finally looking up to meet Hermione's gaze. "What happened?" she breathed.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, glancing at the girl they'd just healed before leading Ginny over to an unoccupied corner of the room. "Malfoy Manor," she explained quietly, "Bellatrix was there. Harry and Ron got taken away somewhere, and... she... had some fun." Hermione bit her lip, watching Ginny's face harden. "I don't really remember it. The boys managed to save me, so I'm fine now."

Mentioning Harry made Hermione wonder where he'd gotten off to, and she hoped and prayed that he wasn't sacrificing himself to Voldemort. "What time is it?" she asked Ginny after a few moment's silence.

Ginny took a moment to respond, her brow furrowed and her eyes far away. "She tortured you?" The strange mix of emotions in the redhead's voice sent a little chill up Hermione's spine.

"It doesn't—I—yes, but, Ginny, honestly, the time?" Hermione repeated, a little impatiently as thoughts of Harry encountering Voldemort began to fill her mind.

"She **tortured** you!" Ginny exclaimed, a certain ferocity burning in her eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm obviously quite well now. Drop it, Gin. Tell me the time?"

Ginny went quiet, but a determined expression was on her face. She seemed to finally hear Hermione's question, glancing at her watch again. "Nearly one. Why?"

Hermione's stomach lurched. The hour Voldemort had allotted was almost up. She glanced across the Great Hall, hoping to see Harry slinking in. As if on cue, the doors opened and a dark-haired boy walked in, helping to lug bodies into neat rows.

The brunette sped across the room, unable to fight her growing fear when she realized it was not Harry she'd seen. "Neville! Have you seen Harry?"

Neville looked up, panting a little from exertion. "Yeah, 'bout twenty minutes ago. He said something about the snake." He gave her a meaningful look, telling her he knew what to do with the snake when the time came.

An icy feeling of unwanted realization shot through Hermione. She didn't have time to react to the news properly before Voldemort's voice rang out once again.

"Harry Potter is dead."

Everything in the Great Hall stopped, fearful looks were exchanged, and a few shocked gasps echoed in the stillness. Hermione wanted to cry, scream, and kick herself; she'd had the chance to stop him from self-sacrifice, and she didn't take it.

"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you, his so-called _friends, _died for him." There was a despicable smugness in Voldemort's voice. "We bring you his body as proof that your 'Chosen One' is gone."

There were more pained gasps and emotional sounds, and Hermione looked over across the Hall. Mrs. Weasely appeared ready to faint, Ron seemed broken, and Ginny looked numb again.

"The battle is won! You have lost half of your fighters. My forces outnumber yours, and Harry Potter is no more. Anyone who continues to resist will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, bow before me, and you will be spared."

Varying looks of disbelief and disgust were on the faces of everyone in the Great Hall.

"You will all be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we will build together."

Once again, Voldemort's voice faded and left an eerie silence.

Professor McGonagall burst in, and all eyes went to her. She cleared her throat, looking a little stunned, though she tried to hide it with a steely resolve. "It could well be a trap," the teacher announced, glancing around at everyone in the Hall. "But we should go to meet him, all the same. Showing that we are still united and standing strong will be far better than anything else we could do. I have no doubt that Hogwarts is on our side, so don't be afraid."

McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey helped anyone that could walk to get out into the corridor, and those that were uninjured came along behind. As the considerably smaller group walked out to the courtyard, Hermione felt someone touch her arm, glancing over to see Ginny beside her. She offered the redhead a weak smile, already knowing that Voldemort was probably telling the truth and trying not to think about seeing her best friend's broken body.

Ginny wordlessly grasped Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, looking straight ahead as they filed into the courtyard.

Across the way, the Death Eaters had already formed a large, black line, with Voldemort pacing in front of them, his snake slithering around his feet like an affectionate cat. Off to the side stood Hagrid, who was weeping silently as he cradled Harry's body in his arms.

"Drop him," Voldemort ordered stiffly, flicking his wand and forcing Hagrid to obey.

As Harry's body laid on the ground lifelessly, surprised murmurs and screams rippled through the Hogwarts crowd. A few people reached for Ginny, who had gasped as though she was in pain. Hermione couldn't even think; guilt and despair were overwhelming her. She could have stopped Harry, and saved his life, maybe even the war. She could have done so much more, yet there he was, lying dead in front of her.

"Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort repeated as he stopped pacing and took a menacing few steps toward them, his voice echoing across the courtyard. "Your war is over. Now, swear allegiance to me, or be slaughtered."

No one moved.

Voldemort's expression became a displeased scowl. "Harry Potter is DEAD!" he repeated. "He is, and was, nothing! Not even your hero could stop me!" He paused a few moments, sneering at the surviving group of Hogwarts. "Who will be the first to come forward and kneel before me?"

The survivors glanced amongst themselves, waiting to see if anyone would defect.

Voldemort looked livid, and was about to say something else, but then someone ran forward from the Hogwarts ranks. The Dark Lord flicked his wand, and Neville collapsed in the middle of the courtyard, his wand flying out of his hand.

"Hmm. Who is this?" Voldemort asked, taking a step or two toward Neville.

Before Neville could answer, maniacal laughter filled the air and Bellatrix Lestrange came forward, laughing and pointing at the boy. "It's Neville Longbottom, my Lord! Carrow's troublemaker! The son of the Aurors I broke!" She screeched with laughter again, quieting when Voldemort raised his hand slightly.

Unnoticed by the line of dark wizards, Ginny shifted slightly, shielding Hermione from Bellatrix's view.

"Longbottom," Voldemort repeated carefully, a smile curling his lips. "A pure blood, correct?"

"What of it?" Neville retorted, getting to his feet and standing before Voldemort defiantly.

"Hmm. Brave, of good stock, and spirited," Voldemort mused, eyeing Neville carefully. "You will make a very valuable Death Eater."

Neville scoffed, staring the evil man down. "I'll join you when hell freezes over!"

Voldemort watched Neville for a moment, then scowled. "So be it." He hissed something to Nagini in Parseltongue, and the snake turned and headed for Neville slowly.

Before anyone could react, a beautiful, haunting noise came from above them. Everyone looked up to see Fawkes swooping down toward Neville, something brown and floppy clasped in his talons.

Neville reached up as Fawkes came closer, catching the phoenix's gift. He brightened, reaching inside the fabric. A ripple ran through the crowd; it was the Sorting Hat. In one fluid, stunning movement, Neville yanked the Sword of Gryffindor from the hat and beheaded Nagini.

Voldemort screamed in pain, and people began yelling on all sides.

"I got it, Harry!" Neville screamed at the sky. "I got the bloody snake!"

Hagrid's yell came the loudest of all. "Where's Harry?" he bellowed, drawing attention to the fact that Harry's body had gone missing.

There was a pause, then all hell seemed to break loose. The crowds scattered, running both at and away from each other. In the sudden chaos, the Weasely men ran at Fred's murderers and Ginny broke away from Hermione's side.

Hermione spun frantically, trying to find Ginny in the mess. Jets of light flew over her head and she ducked, being pushed about by the crowd. Soon, she found herself in a duel with a Death Eater, having to focus on fighting for her life rather than worry about Ginny's well-being.

A wall exploded near her, and Hermione threw up a quick shield charm, managing to avoid most of the rubble. One well-placed _Stupefy_ later, she was running off through the battle again, dodging curses and debris.

She passed Ron, who was about to be overwhelmed, and skidded to a halt, turning and incapacitating one of his attackers. "Ron! Where's Ginny?"

"Duck!" he roared, reflecting a jinx back through the spot where her head had just been. A Death Eater's yelp signaled that Ron had found his target. "What?" he asked a moment before he turned and stunned another foe.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione repeated desperately, tossing a jinx over her shoulder.

"No bloody idea." He snarled and ran off after another Death Eater. "DAMN YOU, DOLOHOV!"

Hermione wanted to cry. She wheeled around frantically, looking for the familiar red hair of the girl she loved. Noticing that the battle was moving inside, Hermione raced toward the castle entrance, fighting her way through the crowd. She clambered up a flight of stairs, coming to a halt when a sickeningly familiar cackle reached her ears.

"Blood traitor! Protecting the Mudblood, are you?" Bellatrix taunted, her voice echoing down the corridor, even over the sounds of battle. "_Crucio!_"

Ginny's screams mixed with Bellatrix's laughter and Hermione sprinted toward the sound, propelled by a rage she hadn't known she was capable of.

"Oh, does someone want their mummy? Too bad Mumsy isn't here to save you, little bitch!" Bellatrix sneered down at Ginny with an insane glint in her eye, watching as the redhead curled up and sobbed, obviously in agony.

"She may not be, but I am." Hermione sent a jinx toward the witch, effectively distracting her and releasing Ginny from the curse.

Bellatrix looked between the two girls, laughing again. "'Ello, Mudblood! Muddy muddy Mudblood!"

Hermione dodged a curse aimed at her head, moving over in front of Ginny, who was still lying on the floor whimpering.

"Has the little Mudblood come to play again?" Bellatrix taunted, dancing around Hermione's counterattack. "Come to play with Auntie Bella?"

"Come on, Gin," Hermione murmured to the girl behind her. "Get up. Don't you dare die on me."

Ginny gave a little grunt, shakily moving to get to her feet.

Hermione couldn't help a small rush of pride from flowing through her, sending a flurry of spells toward Bellatrix. The witch was caught off guard and flew backward into a wall, going still.

Hermione spun around, helping Ginny up. She didn't release her hold on Ginny's arms, making sure the girl was steady on her feet. "What were you thinking?" she chided the redhead, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. "You could have been killed! I was so worried, Gin!"

"She tortured you, 'Mione," Ginny replied, her eyes flickering with the same mixture of emotions Hermione had seen in them in the Great Hall. "I couldn't let her get away with that. No one hurts you."

The brunette was torn between blushing and swooning or kissing Ginny with everything she had, but didn't get the chance; a green jet of light flew just between them, inches from their faces.

Bellatrix was back on her feet, jeering and coming at the girls with a fresh fury.

"NOT MY GIRLS, YOU BITCH!" Molly Weasely roared, appearing out of nowhere and bursting between the girls. "I'll handle this," she huffed, pushing up her sleeves and unleashing an unstoppable stream of hexes in Bellatrix's direction.

The witch laughed, stopping and staggering backward when a streak of light hit her square in the chest. She made a little noise of surprise before keeling over, moving no more.

Mrs. Weasely turned and nodded once at the girls. "All right then?" she asked, looking them both up and down.

Hermione nodded, stunned at what she'd just witnessed.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny murmured, still looking a little unsteady on her feet as she clung to Hermione's arm.

A great cry arose from somewhere else in the castle, and the three women ran to see what was happening. When they entered the Great Hall, they found a stunning sight.

Harry was alive and talking to Voldemort calmly, the two of them staring each other down fiercely. Everyone was watching them with baited breath, and it hardly seemed like anyone was breathing.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think; her best friend was alive, but she had no idea how he'd managed it. Voldemort didn't seem to be able to grasp it, either. There was fear evident on the snake-like man's face, and Hermione bit her lip, hoping Harry had the upper hand as he seemed to.

Suddenly both men moved at once, and there were two loud bangs.

Harry reached up and caught Voldemort's wand in his hand as the former Dark Lord fell over backward unceremoniously, dying like any other man.

After a beat of surprised silence, a tumultuous cheer rose up in the Great Hall. The Death Eaters that had survived tried to sneak out, only to be incapacitated by teachers and students that were paying attention.

Harry turned and caught Hermione's eye, looking relaxed for the first time in months. Then his eyes flicked to Ginny and lit up, and Hermione's stomach dropped. The brunette followed Harry's gaze and saw Ginny gazing at Harry like she was seeing him for the first time.

It became instantly clear to Hermione that, as terrible as it sounded, the odds had not been in Harry's favor to survive. Ginny had probably expected Harry to die, leaving Hermione as a sort of last-ditch option. Now that he'd survived...

Despite the elation around her, Hermione felt like isolating herself in a dark corner and crying.


	4. Chapter 4

As wild cheering began and shouted plans for celebration filled the air, Hermione took one last look between Ginny and Harry before slipping away. She made it out of the Great Hall unnoticed, grateful for the silence that surrounded her the moment the doors closed.

Hermione allowed her feet to lead her out of the castle and into the courtyard. She sat against a boulder away from the entrance, staring up at the stars and letting the cool night air wash over her. Being alone didn't have the effect Hermione had hoped for, though. Instead of being able to forget what she'd just seen and relax, Hermione's imagination was running wild.

Images of a celebratory kiss between Harry and Ginny flooded her mind, and her eyes burned with tears. Despite not wanting to imagine anything else, the brunette's mind filled with everything from confessions of love between Harry and Ginny to proposals and weddings.

Once her tears had started, they wouldn't stop. Hermione sat there for what felt like hours, crying so hard her chest ached. Every time she'd start to catch her breath and calm down, her insecurities and doubts reformed in her mind and sent her back into tears.

Deep inside, Hermione knew she was exhausted and that she wouldn't be nearly so emotional if she was rested, but she was too out of sorts to get up and find somewhere to sleep.

Just when she was finally getting calmed down, footsteps came up behind her.

"There you are. I wondered where you'd got off to." Harry hesitated, realizing his friend was upset. "Can I, uh, sit, or would you rather be alone?"

Hermione gave him a little shrug, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

Harry hesitated, then sat beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, giving her a gentle hug. "Hard to believe it's over, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "Congratulations," she sniffled, drawing a shaky breath.

Harry shrugged a little. "I couldn't have done it without you and Ron." He released a satisfied sigh and studied the stars with Hermione for a while. "You're my best friends. And Hermione? If you, erm, want to talk about what's bothering you, I'm here."

Hermione glanced at her best friend, wondering what she was feeling about him. First and foremost, she was overjoyed that he'd survived the battle; he deserved a calm, happy life now. The thought caused her to feel so guilty that she felt like she was suffocating. He and Ginny could be happy together; who was she to get in the way of that? A little voice inside reminded her that Ginny had a say, too, and Hermione let out a sigh of her own. She almost felt obligated to tell him something, but wasn't sure what.

"Harry, I..."

He looked over at her expectantly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Hermione had no idea what to say. There was any number of things that she could tell him, ranging from her preference for women to being head over heels in love with Ginny. Despite wanting to tell him something, words kept dying in her throat.

The door opened and closed again, casting a brief ray of light over the courtyard. Footsteps came toward the duo, and Ginny appeared before them a few moments later.

The redhead seemed surprised to see Harry and Hermione together, her eyebrows raising as she came to a stop. "Oh."

"Hullo, Gin," Harry said warmly. "We thought we'd get away from the crowd for a bit. It's nice out, isn't it?"

"Lovely," Ginny responded distractedly, looking down at Hermione with concern written all over her face.

Hermione turned away, knowing Ginny had seen evidence of her tears and feeling rather ashamed.

"Everything all right?" Ginny asked after a moment's hesitation, the question obviously aimed at Hermione.

The brunette bit her lip, uneasy being there with the couple. She loved them both and wished them no pain, but she also desperately wished for her own shot at happiness with the redhead, even if it would hurt them.

Harry sensed his friend's discomfort and started to come up with a cover answer for her. "It's the stress from the battle. It's been getting to everyone, Gin."

Ginny frowned disbelievingly, her gaze stuck on the brunette. "Hermione," she called softly, waiting for the brunette to look at her.

Hermione tried her best to resist, but gave in after a few moments. She couldn't refuse Ginny. She'd fetch the moon if the redhead asked her to. She'd even make promises she knew she probably couldn't keep; wasn't that what had gotten her into this whole mess?

She gave Ginny a pleading look, silently begging not to be questioned further.

Ginny glanced at Harry, realization flashing in her eyes. A pained, sorrowful expression appeared on her face and she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came.

Harry looked between the girls, a bemused expression on his face. "Why do I get the feeling there's something going on that I don't know about?"

"Sorry. I'll just... you two..." Hermione got to her feet and brushed herself off hastily, turning to leave. She couldn't be around them any longer, especially not with that expression on Ginny's face. "Sorry," she mumbled again, starting to hurry away.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Ginny's tone was both stern and pleading. "Don't you dare walk away."

Hermione froze in place. She hesitated, debating whether or not to run away, instead turning and watching as the redhead directed her attention to Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. This is probably one of the worst times to tell you this, but I just... I have to." Ginny was speaking quickly, her voice shaky and emotional. "I-you're a wonderful man, Harry. It's just that..." She looked up at Hermione, biting her lip.

Harry's brow furrowed and he stiffened, seeming to sense where the conversation was going.

"Before you three left last summer, after you told me whatever we had was over for my safety, Hermione came to talk to me. She told me she was afraid of dying and not telling me that-"

"Ginny," Hermione pleaded weakly, knowing that they were seconds away from ruining everything.

Ginny shook her head at the brunette and clenched her hands into fists. "Harry, you're very important to me. You've always been a good friend and someone I could trust with my life. But I've been in love with Hermione for years. And that day, she told me that she was in love with me, too."

Harry's eyes snapped over to Hermione, flashing with disbelief.

Hermione tried to say something, but failed. She wished for a moment that she could sink into the ground and disappear, but Ginny continued speaking and her voice snapped the older girl back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Harry. We owe you our lives, but we've just gone and ruined yours, haven't we?"

Harry looked numb. He stared at his hands for a few moments, seeming too shocked to absorb anything that had just been said. Finally he looked up and sighed, closing his eyes before speaking. "I guess there was just too much going right in one night, wasn't there?"

"Harry, I..." Words died in Hermione's throat. She swallowed past them, avoiding Ginny's gaze as she forced herself to continue. "If all this with Voldemort had never happened, I would never have said anything. I would rather you both be happy than worry about what I want, honestly! I just... I thought I was, _we_ were, going to die. I had to tell her. Please try to understand?" She was aware that she was crying again, hating the pain that was written across her best friend's face.

"Funny, I thought I was going to die, too," he muttered, getting to his feet. "Look where that got me." He held up a hand before either of the girls could respond. "Look, I... I'm not sure what to think right now. It's been a long night. Let's just, well... I'm going to bed. We can talk about this again in the morning." He glanced between them, sighing again. Harry looked like he wanted to say more, but he just walked off into the castle.

The silence in the courtyard was suffocating. Hermione still couldn't look at Ginny, and was still entertaining the idea of escaping.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice was quiet and careful.

"Why?" Hermione asked weakly. "You two could have been happy together." She finally looked over at the younger girl, raising her empty hands. "He could give you everything. I just... I _can't._"

A little smile started at the corners of Ginny's mouth. "Maybe I don't want 'everything.'" She walked over and grasped Hermione's hand in her own. "What if I just want you?"

Hermione shot the redhead a doubting, despairing glance. "Why would you want that? I'm no hero, Ginny. I'm just... I'm only me. How can that possibly compare?"

Ginny shook her head. "You worry too much. Believe me, I've thought about this a lot, 'Mione. But you know what? Every time I thought about it, I always chose you. No matter what Harry has to offer, no matter how easy it would be, I'd rather be with you." Her eyes softened and she gave the brunette's hand a squeeze. "I promise."

Hermione wasn't sure that she completely understood Ginny's choice, but she was overwhelmed with gratitude and other emotions she couldn't identify. She pulled the redhead into a tight hug, clinging to her and trying to believe what she'd just heard was real. Ginny's promise cemented everything in her mind, the words fittingly reminiscent of the conversation they'd had months ago.

Ginny pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead, rocking the brunette gently. "I love you, 'Mione," she murmured gently.

Hermione didn't trust her voice, so she answered by sweeping Ginny into a deep kiss.

They lingered together for a few moments after they broke apart, both dazed and breathless.

"And you wondered why I chose you," Ginny teased, pulling Hermione into a hug.

Hermione smiled, burying her face in the crook of Ginny's neck. She realized she was crying again, pulling away and wiping her eyes embarrassedly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep crying," she mumbled.

"It's nearly morning; we've all been up for nearly an entire day," Ginny observed, nodding toward the lightening sky in the east. "Besides," she added, returning her gaze to the brunette and studying her fondly, "we've all been through more in the past few hours than we have in our entire lives. Seeing things no one should see, fighting for our lives, and losing people we love." A flash of pain and misery appeared on the redhead's face, but it was suppressed a moment later, stored away for her to deal with some other time.

Hermione only nodded, her exhaustion seeming to multiply since that she'd been reminded of it. She was just about to suggest they head to Gryffindor tower for some sleep when Ginny spoke up again.

"Do you think Harry'll be okay?"

The brunette thought for a moment, then shrugged wearily. "I presume so. He's got a knack for surviving, so I'm sure he'll get past it. I think we'll have to wait and see." She hoped her words would prove true, and stifled a yawn a moment later.

Ginny looked thoughtful, then nodded. She glanced between Hermione and the castle, grabbing the older girl's hand. "You look knackered. C'mon, love, let's get some rest."

"Stay with me tonight?" Hermione asked meekly, suddenly afraid of waking up and realizing that all this was a very strange dream. Another part of her simply wanted to keep Ginny around and never let her go, but she opted not to admit that.

Ginny smiled, nodding and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Of course."

They walked back to the castle together, ready to go to sleep and wake to the dawn of a new day.


End file.
